Blossom
Blossom is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. She was named because of her mature and direct, yet hyper and a bit sassy personality. She is very responsible. Blossom is defensive and argumentative. She is VERY, VERY, VERY girly. She also is said to be incredibly senstive, as shown in many episodes, where she frets and worries and stresses about not getting school work done on time. Blossom is said to have an amazing memory, be very logical, and very creative. Blossom's favorite food is spagetthi. She does not like sea food - at all. Blossom is the second best out of her sisters at sports. She isn't very good, but she is okay. This is shown in Season 4, when Blossom complains that sports are, "A mere waste of time," she says, "Why do people play sports, when one can be much more reserved - as in...reading...or learning, or writing or shopping or sleeping or - FUN things!?" Blossom wants to be a doctor when she grows up. She loves to read. She is the best reader, and most literate. In episode "Power-Noia", Blossom is scared of failing a test, indicating that she is a very good student, takes lots of notes, and although she hates it; yes, Blossom does study! Blossom is also shown to love to do more reserved things; like reading, writing, and thinking. She isn't outspoken, like her sisters, yet she does utter a very strong and defensive opinion. Blossom's biggest internal fear is schoolwork. She is good with taking notes and listening, but she worries and stressed alot about not getting it done - once again shown in "Power-Noia". Blossom is also bossy, vain, and tempermental. She loves her red hair, and so do her sisters. Blossom lies when she panics. Although Blossom acts like she had no stuffed animal or blanket like Buttercup and Bubbles, it is shown in Season 1 that her pink/red bow is like a security blanket, and she cannot fight without it. Blossom's least favorite villian out of the villian's is Ace. In episode Aspriations, she says, "He is just a big nuisance. Let's not bother with him." Ace is normally Blossom's counterpart when fighting with the Ganggreen Gang, because like Blossom, Ace is a leader. Blossom is most afraid of Him, because he feeds off her negative vibes, and knows just what makes her angry. In Season 7, Him says to Blossom, "You think you can keep all your fears a secert, but your wrong. I know what you are scared of. I know how I can defeat you and your sisters once and for all!" And then Him utters his high pitched, evil laugh. He leaves Blossom in despair. She also does not like Mojo Jojo. In Season 2, she says, "Mojo, you can get your point across without repeating it 2 dozen times!" And Mojo replies, "I do. I do get my point across. I do not ramble on like an idiot, which is what I do not you, which is what you are telling me. I do not ramble or repeat. Repeating and rambling is not what I do. I merely just repeat and ramble not." In Powerpuff Girls, Blossom is 6. In Powerpuff Girls Z, Blossom is 13. Her birthday (along with her sisters) is Febuary 20. ''SHE IS COMMANDER AND THE LEADER'' FUN FACTS: Blossom, deep down, is the most senstive of the Powerpuff Girls. Her middle name, as discovered along with her sister's in Season 4, is Lula. She is considered to be the oldest of the girls. She is sometimes the loudest. She is the main character in Powerpuff Girls Z Blossom's name is also Blossom because she is portrayed as the most pretty, but also the most vain and self-centered at times. Blossom is smart. Her signature color is Pink. She is "everything nice".